Errand for the Gods
placeholder Summary Full Text 'Loki: '''A young man in rebellion soldier’s garb charged up to Greg, panting. “Are you Greg Ericson?” he asked. “The king needs to see you right now! Come with me.” '''Greg Ericson: '‘Oh jeez what this guy want now?’ Greg thought. “Fine, lead the way,” He said as he sighed. 'Loki: '''The guard actually led Greg away from camp, not toward the center where the king’s hastily constructed new base was. As soon as Greg was led to a very isolated part of the area, the man turned around and said, “Okay. Hmm, well, maybe I want to talk to you, eh… not the king, eh.” '''Greg Ericson: '''This confused Greg. “Well you could have just asked to speak to me privately, ya know.” He said, he then mumbled. “Didn’t want to talk to that asshole anyways. So what did you need?” '''Loki: '“So you’re a bit of a trickster, hm, right? I heard you… what was it… put a pie to the king’s face, right? That was you?” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed at the memory, “Yeah that was me. Good stress relief let me tell ya’. What of it?” '''Loki: '“Hm, well, before all the problems with Ragnarok and Hel coming into camp… you had some more personal interests in Loki, right?” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg was now very confused. “Um… Well not really. Didn’t actually think much of any of the gods until recently, if I’m honest.” '''Loki: '“A shame. You know how much the gods can do *for* you?” 'Greg Ericson: '“Um… What are you talking about man? What does this have to do with the Pie a la Haddock I delivered to the king?” 'Loki: '"I’ll get there, I’ll get there, patience, seriously. Doesn’t anyone have patience anymore? For crying out loud! Hmmm, I just want to say… what if you could get a better offer from… hm… let’s say… someone other than Hel, eh? Something a bit more along your lines of interests?” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed through his nose for a second before bursting out laughing. “Listen buddy I don’t know what you’re on but there’s two things wrong with that. One, neither you or anyone else in this camp could swing that deal. Two I wouldn’t just abandon the rebellion like that. These guys are my friends, and family and I couldn’t just leave them like that.” '''Loki: '“Hmmm, I wouldn’t be asking you if the deal were THAT solid, now would I?” And the man’s face suddenly flickered. His face changed once, twice, ten times, before returning to the same man Greg first met. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg was taken aback at the flickering of his face, “What the Hel are yo-” a thought suddenly dawned on him. “Your a god aren’t you? That’s why you were asking me about the deal!” '''Loki: '“Ding ding ding! Correct answer! Correct!” the man laughed. 'Greg Ericson: '“Great,” Greg deadpanned. “Do I get a coconut now or something?” 'Loki: '“I’ll give you more than coconuts. I’ll give you life. I’ll let you survive Ragnarok, hm, and everyone else you want to live. And you don’t have to worry about that contract with Hel, eh? She just has your soul so you can fight in Ragnarok. That deal ain’t say nothing, mah main man, about what you do with your life right here right now outside of that.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg put his hand on his chin. “Well I think I should know which god I’m dealing with here. I mean you don’t buy a horse without knowing where it comes from." '''Loki: '“Oh? Haven’t you seen me before? I believe I tried to save some of you once earlier, hm, in a pit?” 'Greg Ericson: '“Ah yes.” Greg said remembering who he was dealing with now. “You’ll have to forgive me. You’ve changed your form since last we met. But anyways, I need to know the details of this deal. All of them.” 'Loki: '“All is clean and clear to me,” Loki said, turning clear physically himself as he gave his assurances. “I just want you to run a few harmless - actually rather helpful - errands for me, hmm, shouldn’t be too hard, mm nope, easy for a mortal. I’d even do them myself if I had the time. Ah! Anyway. That’s that part of the deal, you won’t have to harm a soul or a body or anything at all. And in return, I keep you, mm, safe during Ragnarok, yes? I’ll place you in a bunker for protection by a god, you and anyone else you ask to be saved. And I’ll keep Hel out of the way - you don’t want that whiny brat around anyway, right? Ah yes of course right.” 'Greg Ericson: '“So then what are these so called "errands” you need me to do.“ Greg asked, putting air quotes around errands. 'Loki: '"A few little illusions. Much like throwing pies at people except, hm hm, giving us the result of saving their lives. I’ll let you have fun in the process mocking the king safely while you do so, eh? I need you to lure the people of your dungeon into my safety bunker, and the best way to do that is through…” his grin widened happily “… a bit of harmless illusion! I will give you the power, of course, to get these means done. Sounds fun,right? I’m just asking you to play, really. Play and errands and jokes and saving lives all at the same time. Interested?” 'Greg Ericson: '''This was all too good to be true, everyone would be safe? “What’s the catch. I mean you’re Loki Laufeyson for Gods’ sake. God of tricks and mischief, there’s always a catch.” '''Loki: '“The catch is I catch all of you!” Loki laughed wildly. “But I already said that. I take you guys in, ya’ll safe, hm hm? Easy as that, one two three yeehaw!” 'Greg Ericson: '“Okay.” Greg said as he thought, there had to be something he was missing. “What about this bunker, where would that be?” 'Loki: '“About the same location you left,” Loki giggled. 'Greg Ericson: '“The bunker would be where Perch hall was?“ 'Loki: '"No, no, thiiiiiink. What place did you stupid nutsauces leave after I divinely put you there?” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg rubbed his forehead, and sighed, “Right sorry. It’s been a stressful week for me man. I mean first you abduct us and put us in the pit, then I got sent to the North for like a week and had to come all the way back here only to find that Perch Hall has been destroyed and… It’s just been nuts. Anyways is there anything else you’re not telling me?” '''Loki: '“I’ve given you the clear truth,” Loki assured him, eyes twinkling. “So? You up for it?” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed. “Promise, god’s honor?” '''Loki: '“Sheeshy sheeshy, you little suspicious twat. My word is my word and it’s my word, eh. What I say you ain’t never got to worry ‘bout, coolio?” 'Greg Ericson: '“Well forgive me for being suspicious, but you are, like I said the god of tricks and mischief.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Very well, I agree to this contract.” 'Loki: '“Hand shake? Fist bump? Ahhhh I like you!” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg rolled his eyes and held out his fist. “Alright come on.” '''Loki: '''Loki jumped up and down, fistbumped Greg, and then make a loud exploding sound effect as he pulled away. He waved his fingers extravagantly, then happily punched Greg on the shoulder. “Alrighty! So first things first, let’s give you some illusion magic.” '''Greg Ericson: '“What does that entail exactly, the magic that is?” 'Loki: '“You get to make illusions which can see or smell or taste like something… when they’re actually air. You can change your appearance to an extent. All sorts of fun stuff. Just a shade lower than, hmm, what I can do, eh, but still loads of enjoyment.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg grinned, “That does sound fun. Alright hit me with it.” He paused for a moment. “That was just an expression don’t actually hit me.” '''Loki: '''Loki’s eyes twinkled. “No, I only need to poooooke you!” He reached up with his pointer finger and did that, poking Greg straight in the chest. A sudden tornado of… *something* passed through Greg, the pulsation of energy. Loki then stepped back,looked Greg up and down with a rather satisfied air, and then brushed off his hands as though he had been doing yard word. “Hm, perfect!” '''Greg Ericson: '“Alright let’s try it out.” Greg said grinning. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his image and tried to project an illusion onto the space in front of him. When opened he opened his eyes he was met with a mirror image of himself. “Why hello there you handsome demon.” 'Loki: '''Loki grinned at Greg’s conjured reflection. “Ain’t quite so handsome as me, ya chum, but yeah yeah, ya gots the idea, hm? Alrighty… now how 'bout we waste no time and get started, eh? Not much too time before war… who shall we go 'bout saving first? Do you know where that Nix kid is at? You convince her to go along with you, and you can get the whole camp safe 'n sound in no time.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed through his nose. “How do you propose I go about that. She’ll probably be the toughest out of all of them to crack.” Greg stated, matter-of-factly. “I mean, she’s basically on the same mission as me, only with people outside the rebellion. '''Loki: '"You can give her illusions of anything right?” Loki pointed out. “How hard can it be to steer her 'straight’?” 'Greg Ericson: '“Mmm.” Greg hummed. “So I just need to get her to help me, yeah?” 'Loki: '“Absolutely.” Loki nodded with a grin. “You got the idea.” 'Greg Ericson: '“Alright then,” Greg said cracking his knuckles. “Wish me luck.” 'Loki: '“Sow chaos and you succeed. Find anyone else you want to trick to help me out, you’re free to go.” And the god of mischief vanished. Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:Greg Ericson Category:Loki Laufeyson